Telecommunications networks continue to evolve, particularly access networks. Thus, in order for the users' mobile devices to take into account these evolutions, these mobile devices must carry out updates from a database.
Additionally, in order to minimize the exchanges with the database, it is preferable for a notification to be sent to the users' mobile devices in order to inform them that the database has been modified.
Nonetheless, in the state of the art, the means that enable a notification to be sent to the users' mobile devices exhibit significant limitations depending on the type of access network being used. In particular, in the Open Mobile Alliance-Device Management (OMA-DM) protocol, one solution consists of using SMS (Short Message System) messages, but this solution is difficult to implement for a LTE (Long Term Evolution) network, and is completely inapplicable for WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) networks.
Another alternative from the state of the art consists of using a TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) connection between the OMA-DM server or the ANDSF (Access Network Discovery and Selection Function) box that manages the database and the mobile devices. However, this solution may cause scalability problems as a result of maintaining many TCP connections, and may thereby affect the entire network's performance.